A Second Chance
by Writer.Samurai
Summary: She always knew that these damn reckless actions of hers will be the death of her. Good thing she didn't die in the end. OC/ Sinbad.


Disclaimer:- I do not own Magi Sinbad no Bouken...

* * *

_My whole story is just about me having a second chance_

_-Two Chainz_

* * *

_Everybody deserves a second chance in this world. That's basically all I ask._

_-Shannen Doherty_

* * *

**A Second Chance**

_Prologue_

_Close Death and a New Begining_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ah, my ball..." _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-Oi! Watch out, kid!" *Push!* _

_-__Hoooooooooonnk-Honnk-Honnk_

_*GASP!* *CRASH*-Hisssssssssssssss-ssss-s_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*Huff* *Cough* *Huff* Huff* Huff* *Cough* _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_'W-What just happened? Am..I...losing my life...?'_

_It's hot..._

_It burns..._

It hurts. _I'm bleeding so much..._

_"...Haaa... Haaa..."_

_'Why does it feel so hard to breath...?'_

_"...Haaa... Haaa..."_

Chest heaving with deep ragged breaths, blood coming out from the conner of her mouth and skin pale as a ghost, Noura Ito felt a lot of pain.

_'This isn't a nightmare, is it? Are you supposed to feel pain in dreams?" _

Perhaps that just wistful thinking... isn't it? The pain felt more real then simply a dream.

A sad laugh escaped her as she silently cursed to herself. She should have been more carefull. If only she had done something different, pulling that little kid instead of pushing him out of the way, then maybe she would have avoided death and lived a longer life. It wasn't rare for her body to move on it's own without thinking. After all, people would always call her a reckless person.

A girl who does what makes her feel right and hated when she's being restrained. A rask kind of person.

This time, she had overdone it. Without any regards of herself, she had rushed over and pushed the small boy away from the incoming car leading her to her ultimate death.

Though, she doesn't regret her thoughtless action and she is glad for saving that boy's life. A bitter feeling started fill her because-

-Noura knows that she's not going to make it.

_'I don't want to die!' I want to keep living!' _

It wasn't long before before Noura found herself losing herself to the darkness wrapping her. Her whole body trembled as she weakly rasied her hands up, a deep look of agony on her face. It was getting harder and harder to breath, her whole body felt heavier and heavier in every seconds.

'Is this...really the end?'

She never felt more scared in her life at that single thought.

'Is there nothing I can do...'

Noura muffled a cry, closing her dark green eyes tightly shut.

Will she die without even living her dream...

...

...

...

_**"NO!"**_

Her hands slowly ball into fist. She can not give up, she'll never forgive herself if she did. There were so many things she want to do, she still had something to live for, she still want to live._'I still need to fullfill my dream!' _

She realised she wasn't anything special at all. Just a normal high school girl. Sure, she was smart in school, got perfect grades, little good at fighting. But honestly, she wanted to explore. She didn't like to stay in one place.

However, was it her destiny to die like this?

_'No!'_

Noura eyes hardened into intense determination.

"I can't die in a place like this."

This isn't her destiny, even with every part of her body throbing in pain. She can't just give like this. She must fight for her life, even with all hope lost. It's not over. Noura would not accept it until the very last end.

"I-I don't wanna die!"

Taking a deep strong breath, even with knowing that no one will ever hear her. All alone in this darkness where there is nobody to hear her. Nour starts to yell out, her voice sounding hoarse and weak from all the blood in her throat. "If anyone is here, then please save me! Please! Please! Somebody please save me, give me a _second chance_! I don't wanna die!

Please...

...someone... help... _me_..." She pleaded in a last desperate whisper, tears pouring out of eyes.

...

...

...

_**"Hmmm... What interesting child you are...*gives a deep laugh* such strong and strange determtion...It will be a such waste to leave you...**_

_**Very well, child. I shall give you another chance to live..."**_

Suddenly, as if it was listening to her wishes. A strong and booming voice was in the air, everything went pure white and a glowing butterfly flew towards her.

Then she no longer felt pain. all she felt was warmth.

_**"...In a difftrent world..."**_

* * *

_"I always knew that these damn reckless actions of mine will be the death of me."_

_-_Noura Itou


End file.
